NaLu: Quickies
by Lakerae
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories and drabbles with your favorite Fairy Tail couple: Natsu and Lucy! A lot of this is NSFW, please be advised. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Korean Drama Foreplay

A birthday gift for DancesWithSeatbelts.

* * *

Lucy's eyes welled up with tears. She stifled her sobs and clutched onto her knitted blanket for comfort. "This episode is so good," she wailed.

The living room lights flickered on unexpectedly. Lucy covered her eyes with the back of her hand reflexively. She blinked rapidly, desperately trying to adjust from dark to bright light.

"What are you doing, Lucy?"

Lucy peeked behind her fingers, eyes still stinging from the sudden change of the room. Natsu was across the room, his arms were crossed and she could feel the heat of his glare on her.

"Are you watching porn without me?"

Lucy jolted out of the couch, yelping along the way. "W-W-What?"

Natsu was grinning from ear to ear. He walked over to her slowly, licking his lips like she was a prey, ready for him to eat. He picked her off the floor, pulling her in against his chest.

"We agreed a long time ago, Luce," Natsu whispered in her ear, "that we would always watch porn together." Natsu nibbled on the shell of her ear, earning a quiet moan from Lucy.

Lucy's arms snaked their way to Natsu's neck, hanging onto him for dear life because her legs suddenly stopped working. Natsu always had that effect on her. And she loved it.

She rocked back onto the couch, dragging her dragon slayer down with her. "I'm not watching porn, weirdo."

After toppling on top of her, Natsu settled between her legs, and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He peppered her with kisses, gently sucking her pale skin and darting his tongue to taste her.

A high-pitched shrill interrupted their little romp.

Natsu turned his head and groaned when he realized what Lucy was really watching in the dark.

Lucy turned to face the TV and pushed Natsu off her. "Oh, my goodness! Jun got caught by Master Lee," she giggled, cupping her face in glee.

"Gods, Lucy," Natsu groaned, now sitting on the other side of the couch. "You are addicted to these weird shows."

"Korean drama," she corrected him. "And I'm on episode three, so be quiet or go back to sleep, Natsu."

Her gaze was plastered to the TV. She increased the volume, scoffing and shooting an evil glance at Natsu.

Natsu let out a long sigh, desperately trying to get Lucy's attention. Lucy shushed him, still watching and not even turning her head to tell him to be quiet.

"All these dramas are predictable," Natsu said. Lucy paused the show, and glared at her boyfriend.

"No, they're not." Lucy's cheeks warmed with anger. She loved her K-dramas, and if Natsu wanted to fight about it, she was prepared for battle.

Natsu grinned at her. He chose his words wisely and Lucy's face was pinched in such a cute way, his cock twitched just thinking about the kinds of ways he could do to calm his pretty little celestial mage.

"I have a proposal," Natsu began, "You strip a piece of clothing off every time a cliché moment happens this episode."

Lucy fell silent, her eyebrows furrowed like she was calculating a difficult equation in her head.

"Go on," she finally said. Her heart raced nervously, afraid she might have regretted indulging her boyfriend in this game. It was episode three, early on in the series—where all the cliches happen. Natsu knew shit about K-dramas. Never even once watched a complete episode with her. He was not going to win.

Natsu bared his teeth into a bright smile.

"Strip every time the lead male character looks longingly at the lead female character."

Lucy crossed her arms, her lips curled into a smirk. "That's a typical moment for any drama, but go on."

"Strip every time the female character falls asleep on the male character's shoulder."

Shit. This was a period piece and the next scenes were going to be inside a carriage.

"Strip every time any of the characters have a dramatic moment in the rain."

Holy fuck. This show was literally called "The King's Rain," obviously a pun on "reign." Last episode, Jun cried in the rain.

"Have you been secretly watching this show, Natsu?" Lucy inquired. It was a long-shot, considering Natsu had no patience for these kinds of shows. He really would rather be watching porn.

"Hell no, babe," Natsu replied, shooting her a smile so devious, she was almost sure she saw horns growing on his forehead. "Like I said, these shows are predictable."

"All right, Natsu," Lucy started, slowly crawling to her boyfriend like the lioness that she was. "I agree to your game, but on one condition."

She sat on his lap and Natsu hugged her in closer, stealing a small kiss from her.

"You have to strip every time my predictions happen," Lucy said, her breath fanning Natsu's wet lips. "You might as well play the game with me, too."

Natsu chuckled against her lips, catching the bottom lip between his teeth. Lucy tangled her fingers into his pink hair, softly moaning as she deepened their kiss.

"Strip every time another woman gets jealous of the lead female character."

Natsu snorted, and Lucy wasn't sure if he agreed or disagreed. But her mind was blanking as his hot mouth was wet against her collarbone, most likely leaving little red marks on her skin.

Lucy turned her body to face him, her thighs on either side of his hips as she adjusted to straddle above him.

She was on her knees and she could feel his cock grow between her legs, aching for her to sit down. Her brown eyes stared down at him.

Natsu gazed back, lighting a fire into her belly, and Lucy felt her core drip with desire. Natsu's arms encompassed her small body and he dragged her down to his lap.

Lucy tilted her head back and moaned as she ground against the long length of his shaft.

Natsu's face settled between Lucy's plump breasts, barely contained beneath her pink tank top. His tongue dragged across her chest, licking the salty sweat off her.

Lucy rolled her hips again, this time with more pressure, relieving her aching clit. Natsu jerked his head, thumping it against the couch, as he grabbed her hips to steady both of them.

"Fuck, Lucy," he cried out, lifting his hips to meet Lucy's core. "Hit play already so we can take our fucking clothes off."

Lucy lunged forward and grabbed the head of the couch, her two hands on either side of Natsu's head.

Natsu's hands found their way to her round ass, his fingers sliding inside her short shorts and digging at the apex of her thighs. He craned his neck to look up at Lucy, dropping his jaw when they locked their gazes.

The look on her face was carnivorous, and he took a mental snapshot, forever tucking it away in the back of his brain.

"Room, now," Lucy demanded, her voice sultry.

"Wait, but what about…"

"I said now, Natsu!"

Natsu snapped straight up and grabbed Lucy by her wrist. "Whatever you say, babe!"

The dragon slayer didn't need to be told twice—well, a third time again.


	2. Chapter 2: Five Happy Things

Tumblr ask: List five things that make you happy then pass this on to the ten most recent people in your activity!

* * *

Natsu stopped mid-thrust. He stared down at his celestial mage, panting to catch his breath.

"Seriously, babe? You want me to answer right now?"

Lucy's eyes were shut tight. She nodded her head slowly, sweat drops falling from the sides of her head. "Please," she said breathlessly. "Five things that make you happy."

Natsu pulled his hips back and snapped hard into her. Lucy cried out, tightened her grip on his shoulders.

Now wasn't the time for such trivial conversations, but fuck it… if she wanted to drag this out, he'll have her begging for it soon.

He pushed into her again, and he felt Lucy's trembling walls tighten around him.

"The guild makes me happy," he panted, brushing his lips against hers. Lucy darted her tongue out, tasting Natsu's words.

Natsu buried his face into her neck, licking her pulse while thrusting short quick stabs into her.

"Roasted chicken," he said against her neck. "I fucking love roasted chicken."

He pulled out of her and Lucy whined from the sudden emptiness she felt. Natsu rolled onto his back, and Lucy hovered above him.

She held his slick cock between two fingers and pumped him achingly slow.

"Fuck, Lucy," Natsu groaned, "You jerking me off makes me happy."

Lucy giggled. She squeezed the tip gently, and Natsu let out a sharp exhale. She inserted his cock inside her and she sat down, taking him inch by inch.

She rolled her hips, rubbing her clit against his pelvis. She tilted her head back, whimpering as Natsu lifted his hips to meet her with each roll.

He loved it when she was on top. He moved his hands from her hips and cupped her two bouncing breasts. "Your tits make me happy. Fuck yeah, it does."

Lucy lurched forward, her two hands anchored against Natsu's chest. She lifted her ass and bounced quickly, her breaths coming out in a pant now.

Natsu cupped her ass and helped his blonde girlfriend ride his cock up and down.

"Fuck, don't stop, babe."

Lucy looked at Natsu with half-lidded eyes. "One more, Natsu, one more."

Natsu was grunting, tightly gripping to whatever control he had left. The sound of her folds flapping against his hard, hard dick was too much, and here Lucy was asking for one more happy thought.

He squeezed her thighs, pushing up to meet Lucy's demand.

"You. You make me happy."

Lucy sat up straight, tilted her head back, and she cried out his name as her walls squeezed out all the happiness out of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Call Me By (Three) Names

Tumblr prompt: Three names you go by…

* * *

Lucy was on her hands and knees, skin glistening in sweat.

Natsu lifted his hand above his head, swinging his arm and slapping Lucy's round ass. Lucy yelped, and she craned her neck back to glare at her fire dragon slayer.

"Not hard enough," she grunted, biting her lower lip as she leaned into her elbows, her ass in the air.

Natsu chuckled, caressing the red mark he had just branded. "Are you sure, Master?"

"Harder."

Natsu leaned in, pushing his pelvis against her ass, his cock teasing her entrance. He had one hand on her hip, and the other hand grazed his fingers on her jawline, and Lucy nipped on a fingertip, rolling her tongue around it. She wrapped her wet pink lips around it, and sucked it hard.

Natsu straightened out. He pulled his finger out of her mouth, dripping with her sweet saliva. He inserted the same finger into her already slick folds, and with his other hand… slap!

Lucy moaned loudly. Natsu stuck another finger inside her and pumped them in and out slowly.

Lucy whimpered with each pump.

Natsu grinned, stroking his cock with his other hand. "Yeah, you like that, Lucy?"

Lucy's neck snapped to the side. "What did you call me?"

"Fuck. Sorry, Master," Natsu corrected himself. He curled his two fingers and Lucy dropped her head in pleasure.

Natsu inserted a third finger, his thumb rubbing circles at the skin of her butt hole. Lucy was whining now, and Natsu pumped his dick harder.

"Can I, Master?" Natsu panted, his fingers doing all the work for the both of them.

"What's my name, Natsu?" Lucy rasped, her face buried into the sheets. Her hands tightened against the headboard, and she was more than ready to let go.

Natsu removed his fingers from her pussy, and inserted them into his mouth. He licked his fingers clean, savoring every drop of her juice.

He had his cock in both hands now, teasing the tip against her hot entrance. She was dripping, her thighs slick with her juices.

"Master Lucy, Love!" Natsu shouted, squeezing his dick so hard.

Lucy giggled, pleased with the name he secretly called her.

"You may now enter."


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Skate

Lucy twirled on the makeshift ice rink that Gray had made for everyone at the guild. She was graceful, gliding perfectly like a natural. She glanced over at Juvia—who was sitting down on a bench, moping—and offered her a bright smile.

Suddenly, the ice became slippery, more wet than hard, and Lucy lost her balance and fell. A small crowd gathered around her as Natsu shoved his way toward his yelping girlfriend.

"What happened, Luce? You were doing great." Lucy continued to cry, reaching out to her ankle. She looked over to where Juvia was and swore she saw her mouthed "rival" from afar. No way Juvia would do this, Lucy thought to herself. No way.

Natsu picked her up and carried her off like a knight saving his damsel in distress.

Back at their apartment, Lucy laid on her bed, her ankle atop a mountain of pillows like a delicate princess.

"You're overdoing it a little, don't you think, babe?" Natsu winked at her, placing a cup of hot cocoa next to the bed.

Lucy huffed. "The doctor said to elevate my ankle, so I am, dummy."

Natsu let out a small chuckle. He sat on the bed and gently lifted her leg off the pillows and placed it onto his lap. "I thought you said you knew how to skate, Lucy." His hands massaged her calf, working out the ache as they moved closer to her knee.

"I do know how, silly. I'm not sure how to explain it. I was skating on a smooth surface and the next minute I fell in a puddle." Lucy winced when Natsu's fingers accidentally grazed her pained ankle.

"Sorry, Luce." His hands moved away from her calf and straight above her knee, caressing the backside of her tender thigh.

Lucy lifted her gaze up to meet Natsu's burning eyes. Oh, she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Natsu…" she warned him, but her voice was more inviting than she expected. "My ankle is still throbbing."

Natsu licked his lips, lifting his feet off the floor and kneeled in front of his beautiful celestial mage. "You know, I'm throbbing, too."

Lucy's eyelids were heavy with desire, and she batted her eyelashes frantically to keep them open. "The doctor said to keep my foot elevated, so no…"

Natsu stretched Lucy's legs out, pulled her in by the calves and rested the ankles on his shoulder. "Elevated. Done." He grinned down at her, pressing his erection into the back of her thighs.

Lucy sighed deeply, arching her back and clenching her thighs. Natsu leaned in, parting her legs just a little bit and fitting himself in between them, ankles still perched on him. His hands were now on her hips, fingers dipping inside her short shorts. Lucy nodded, giving him a silent permission to remove her bottoms.

Natsu had to use all his control not to rip her shorts and panties off her. He slid them off her slowly, teasing them both with anticipation. He took a couple of pillows and lifted Lucy, placing them underneath her hips. The angle was so much easier for both of them—Lucy's heated core flushed against Natsu's hard-as-a-rock dick.

"Fuck my pain away, Natsu," Lucy panted.

It didn't take Natsu long to wiggle out of his pants and boxers. It was a trick he learned quickly since the first time he and Lucy hooked up. They often found themselves horny at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Taking their clothes off in dark corners, small closets, against a tree… was often difficult but there was not a single challenge they could not meet. When they wanted to fuck, all the magic in the world couldn't stop them.

Lucy was drenched and Natsu slid inside her easily. Natsu pulled out, leaving just his tip and snapped back inside hard. Lucy moaned, fisting her white sheet as Natsu continued to thrust into her. She reached her left hand down to her clit and rubbed circles around it.

"Oh, fuck, Lucy. That's so hot," Natsu said, grinning with approving eyes. He loved it when Lucy played with herself. Natsu grabbed her thighs and lifted Lucy much higher, her back barely touching the bed.

Her ankles still on his shoulders.

Lucy whimpered, her breaths coming out in little gasps. The change in angle was different and Natsu felt bigger inside her. She watched him do all the work, his biceps bulging from holding her up.

"This is new," she gasped, her head tilting back in ecstasy.

Natsu was now plowing into her, pulling in and out downward. It made him work harder and he was grateful he was in top shape, able to handle such strenuous exercise. Lucy felt tighter and her walls clenched onto his dick like a wrench on a rusty lug nut.

They were both panting, sucking in air like it was their last breaths.

"Lucy, I'm about to…" Natsu pumped faster.

Lucy was so wet, her folds flapping against his cock made a squelching sound. So lewd, Lucy thought.

"I'm so close, Natsu." Lucy whimpered, her voice strained and tired from panting so much. Her walls trembled, and she clenched down on him, sucking him in like a vacuum.

The sensation was too much and Natsu couldn't hold onto his control much longer. He released into her, holding onto her calves to steady himself, while her ankles still rested on his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5: Shower

Lucy flinched, goosebumps forming on her skin as the cold water splashed down. She took a step back, almost falling, but familiar arms wrapped around her tiny waist that kept her steady. She felt a hard twitch against the curve of her ass.

"Natsu." Lucy clutched onto his hands, fingers weaving. "I didn't hear you come in."

Natsu buried his head in her neck and nibbled on her pale flesh. "Mind if I join you?"

Lucy tilted her head back, catching Natsu's lips. She slid her tongue against his, scraping the roof of his mouth.

Natsu pushed her into the shower, flushing her back against the cold tile and hoisting her legs around his waist. Fuck, he was so strong.

The water was finally warm, but Natsu's tongue licked across her chest, making her shiver with delight. She clung onto his shoulders, her fingernails digging deep into his neck. Natsu lowered her, bringing one leg down to keep her standing, and the other draped on his shoulder as he kissed his way down into a kneel. She was drenched, clit aching to be relieved as Natsu's face hovered near her entrance.

Lucy looked down on him with half-lidded eyes. She caught his gaze, wide with anticipation, and tongue out, teasing the hell out of her. She cradled his head, deft fingers pulling at pink strands. She fluttered her eyes closed and gently pushed Natsu's head where she needed him most.

Natsu chuckled against her slick folds, tongue lapping her up clean. He loved it when she took control, never asking permission to please her the way she wanted. He swirled his tongue inside, earning loud moans and tight tugs to his hair. He shifted his body, turning his face away from the shower and letting the water hit his back instead.

"I want you now, please," Lucy begged. His tongue worked wonders—a muscle as strong as any other parts of him. But Lucy needed to be filled.

Natsu pulled away and stood up. He cupped Lucy's ass, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, clinging tightly. He pressed his back against the wall, right underneath the shower head. He lowered Lucy onto his throbbing cock, watching her head tilt back and the water splashing against her exposed chest.

Lucy planted her feet against the wall, trapping Natsu with her thighs. Her left hand braced against the wall next to her while her right hand clutched onto Natsu's bulging bicep.

She bounced up and down, Natsu's cock going in and out with ease. Her walls trembled, and Natsu twitched inside as she squeezed. They were both close.

Natsu grunted, thudding his head hard and cracking a tile or two on the wall. Lucy's toes curled, whimpering as she tightened her walls around his cock. "Natsu!"

They came at the same time, warm liquid dripping down Natsu's thighs as he lifted Lucy off him.

"Shit, we made a mess," Lucy complained, grabbing a loofah to wipe down the excess of their combined juices off her legs.

Natsu grabbed the soap and lathered it on Lucy's chest, fingers grazing her nipples. "Natsu!" Lucy giggled, pushing his hands away from her breasts.

The temperature of the water dropped, hot water gone, and the two lovers squealed out of the shower—covered in bubbles.


	6. Chapter 6: Strip Poker

Natsu had underestimated Lucy's poker skills. How did he end up like this? Practically naked?

He should've known all those days spent with Cana were more than just girl talk. He stared at the cards in his hand. Three Jacks and two aces. A solid full house. He shivered suddenly, the cold air hitting his bare skin. He wrapped his white scarf tighter around his neck, pulling one end to cover his exposed crotch—pink tufts peering behind it.

Lucy peeked behind her cards, admiring her boyfriend's sculpted body. Gods, she was lucky—not just with the cards she had, but also because Natsu was hers. She was down to one item of clothing—white lacy panties that were so sheer, she might as well have been fully naked.

Lucy was kneeling, crossing her arms to hide her bouncy breasts. She regretted taking off her bra—the lack of support was breaking her back, but Natsu had been eyeing her crotch the whole night and she wanted to tease him till the game was over.

"Get ready to spread 'em, Luce, because three Jacks and two aces make a full house!" he boasted, throwing down the cards on the carpet. His face was so bright and full of confidence.

She almost wanted him to win, but Lucy clicked her tongue and shook her head with a coy smile. "Oh, wow, Natsu, that's a good hand. It sure beats my fours."

"Yes! I win, babe! Give me your underwear!"

Lucy grinned from ear to ear, looking up at Natsu with insidious eyes. She showed her cards one by one. "One four... two fours... three fours..." She shook her head and continued, "Oops, my mistake, Natsu, I have four fours." A quad. She had beaten his full house with a quad.

Natsu dropped his jaw, staring at the cards like it wasn't real. "No fucking way."

Lucy giggled incessantly. "Scarf... off... now." She uncrossed her arms, releasing her breasts.

Natsu stood up slowly, tugging at the ends of his scarf and flexing his biceps at Lucy. Holy hell, he was the hottest (poker) loser she ever laid eyes on. She followed his movements with her eyes—starting from his thick thighs and stopping at his growing erection.

"Eyes up here, babe." Natsu flashed her his white smile, teeth bare like a hungry predator.

Lucy fluttered her gaze shyly, her cheeks radiating so much heat she almost forgot she was nearly naked. "I like what I'm looking at," she teased, licking her lips as she flicked her eyes at him.

Natsu unraveled the long scarf off his neck and draped it in his hands. Lucy fell flat on her back, knees up and stretching her arms up above her head. Natsu hovered over her, dragging the fringes across her body.

The featherlight sensation woke every nerve in her body. Lucy shivered, her limbs twitched each time the white strands of the knitted scarf tickled her skin. Natsu was a master at foreplay and a warm pool gathered between her legs.

Lucy's eyes were shut tight, and she felt Natsu drop down on the floor with her. Natsu wrapped his hands around her thighs, fingers digging deep into her flesh. Lucy bucked her hips up when she felt Natsu's breath fan her entrance.

Natsu grazed two fingers over the panties, feeling the wetness through the lace. "Fuck, you're so wet, babe."

Lucy squirmed by his touch, whimpering as he continued to tease her. Natsu pulled the panties to the side and inserted his tongue in between her slick folds. Lucy reached down to pull on his hair, fingers tangling with the strands. She widened her knees as Natsu settled in between them.

Natsu's suckling sounds overpowered Lucy's moans. He really did have a big appetite and he drank in her juices like he had just returned from a desert.

"You taste so sweet, I could drink you all day."

Lucy continued to whimper. Natsu worked her so good, tears were welling up in her eyes. "I want it now, please."

Natsu pressed his tongue on her clit one more time, swirling a few circles. He sat up on his knees, ripping Lucy's panties off her. He pulled her in close, dragging her by her ankles and wrapping them around his hips. He hoisted her up, settling her ass into his lap.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, planting her feet against Natsu's calves and lifting her hips up to hover right above his throbbing cock. She sat down slowly, taking him inch by inch, and tilting her head back as she completely engulfed him.

"Oh, fuck," Natsu moaned, eyes rolling back to his head. He placed his hands on Lucy's hips, guiding her up and down. He buried his face in between her chests, licking each nipple as she bounced in his lap.

Lucy was nearing her limit, her walls trembled, clit rubbing hard against his pelvis. She brushed her lips against his, darting her tongue out to taste him.

Natsu brought one hand up to cradle her head, fingers weaving with her blonde long hair. He pulled her face in, deepening their kiss and letting his tongue twist with hers.

Their breaths became shorter, both panting and gasping. Natsu's muscles tensed, more blood rushing to his hard-rock cock as Lucy bounced faster and deeper—balls deep inside her wet hot pussy.

"Natsu," she cried out, shaking with pleasure as her walls squeezed hard while she rode out her climax.

It didn't take long for Natsu to follow, calling her name back to her, fingers gripping her sides as he thrusted his hips up a few more times.

They hugged each other in a sweaty mess. Lucy's arms and legs clung onto him while her head rested on a shoulder. "Don't forget that I won," Lucy reminded him, peppering light kisses on his collarbone.

Natsu chuckled, blood circulating back into his heart, cock going limp while still inside her. "We both won, Lucy."

"Yeah, yeah. But I won the poker game, Natsu," Lucy clapped back, lightly nibbling his salty flesh.

Natsu sighed, pulling back slightly so he could see her eye-to-eye. "Round two?"


	7. Chapter 7: Decorations

Dry brown pine needles scattered on the floor. The smell of Christmas was gone, but the dying tree with sparkling ornaments remained in the living room.

"We need to put the decorations away, Natsu," Lucy huffed, hand on her hip, as she stared at the withering mess.

"Yeah, I'm almost embarrassed to admit I live here." Natsu unfolded the ladder in front of the tree. "You do the honor of removing the star, Luce."

Lucy sighed as she climbed the ladder slowly. She looked down on Natsu and watched him grip the sides to keep the ladder steady. "No funny business, Natsu. We can't get distracted today."

Natsu nodded slowly, a hint of smile appeared on his lips. He watched his girlfriend take the last step and stared at her long legs, taking a peek underneath her skirt. He took one hand off the ladder, reaching out his arm to touch the curve of Lucy's ass.

The ladder rattled, and Lucy yelped with fear. "Natsu, what the hell? Keep it steady, okay?"

"Sorry, Luce, I…" Natsu grabbed her waist, pulling her off the ladder.

"Natsu! The decorations need…"

Natsu crashed his lips against her parted mouth, interrupting her sentence. His hand rubbed her thigh up and down, fingers digging the tender flesh as they slipped under her skirt.

"We can clean up later. But right now, I need you." Natsu kissed along her jawline, tongue darting in and out to lick the sensitive spots on her neck.

"Gods, Natsu. You said that last time, and the week before that." Natsu captured her lips, his hand cupping her heat between her legs. Lucy moaned inside his mouth, and Natsu swallowed her little whimpers, deepening their kiss.

Natsu parted Lucy's thighs with his knee, settling between them as he kissed his way down to her breasts. He ripped open her shirt, earning a yelp from his celestial mage as the buttons flew away.

"Natsu! This was my favorite blouse!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll buy you a new one." He cupped both breasts and licked her nipples in one slick move. His throbbing cock rested against her core, and Lucy lifted her hips to ease both their pains.

"I can't take it anymore. Just fuck me, Natsu."

Natsu grinned widely, nodding his head as he ripped her skirt off. Lucy planted her feet on either side of his hips, toes grappling on his waistband. She pushed down on his pants, shoving them down his legs, while grinding her hips up in a fervent roll.

Lucy gasped in surprise, the thin layer of her lace panties felt all flesh and no clothing.

"Fuck, Natsu. You're not wearing any…"

"No, I'm not. But let's not get distracted from the real issue right now."

"Yeah, these fucking decorations."

The two lovers continued to make love on the floor, pine needles be damned.


	8. Chapter 8: More than Friends

"Never."

Lucy's heart pinched as she overheard Natsu talking to a bunch of guys, chuckling and sharing naughty stories.

"I would never date her," he continued to boast, laughing uproariously.

Flushed against the wall, Lucy slid down slowly, her knees unable to hold her up any longer. She sat the cold drinks down on the floor—celebratory beers for her and Natsu, after defeating a rogue wizard in another town—but there was no way she could face him again after hearing him talk behind her back.

They were just partners—guild partners—she needed to remind herself. Anything more would be unprofessional and wishful thinking on her end. She sobbed silently in the corner, waiting for the dining hall to clear out.

It took Natsu more than 10 minutes to wonder about her. Lucy heard him ask for her whereabouts, but she never appeared from behind the wall. She was sure to be the laughingstock, the butt of everyone's jokes because Natsu had declared his disgust for her.

She ran out the room with the quickness, not even glancing back as some of her friends called out her name. She faintly heard Natsu's voice, but she tuned him out as soon as she rushed out the door.

Her apartment was her safe haven. A place for her to indulge in her feelings. She opened the freezer, eyeing the pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice-cream.

"How cliche," she said to herself, grabbing a spoon from the drawer.

Lucy hated wallowing in her sorrow, hated feeling sorry for herself. She was a Fairy Tail member, goddammit, and she wasn't going to let unrequited feelings get in her way.

"We're just friends," she reminded herself, taking a spoonful of ice cream. She winced after one bite, brain freeze forming in her head. She muttered a curse word under her breath, angry at her situation and disappointed that her only comfort was giving her pain.

"Whose your friend?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her. She snapped her neck and eyed the pink-haired dragon slayer in front of her.

"Natsu!" Lucy was shocked. It wasn't a surprised he snuck inside her place without making a sound—that was normal and quite often—but to be here instead of the lively guild hall, it took her a few minutes to digest.

Natsu sat next to her on the bed, taking the spoon from her and scooping himself some ice cream. "You said, 'We're just friends.' Who were you talking about, Luce?"

Lucy dropped her gaze, staring at the floor of her room. Gods, her room was a mess. She ought to pick up her clothes and do laundry, she thought. "Don't worry about it, Natsu. I was just talking nonsense." She took the spoon back from Natsu and shoved a huge scoop into her mouth.

Sighing, Natsu scooted closer to her, letting their knees touch. "By the way, why did you leave so quickly? I was waiting for the beer, you know."

Lucy turned to face him, eyes welling with tears but her expression annoyed rather than sadness. "You weren't waiting for me, Natsu."

He took a finger to lift her chin up, his eyes staring back at her. "Yes, I was. Now what gives?"

"I heard you," she blurted, voice trembling as she willed her tears away. "You said you would never date me." Teardrops slowly rolled down her cheeks, and she cursed the traitors for revealing her true feeling to him.

"Huh?" Natsu pulled back, eyes wide with curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

"I went to get our beers, and I heard you tell the guys you would never date me." She was panting, letting the words fall out with her tears. "I get it, Natsu, we're just friends, but you didn't have to say all of that to..."

Natsu crashed his lips to hers, tongue darting out to part her pink lips. Lucy gasped in surprise, and when his tongue scraped the roof of her mouth, she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She broke the kiss to gasp for air, desperately catching her breaths he stole from her.

"Natsu, I don't understand."

Natsu cupped her face, fingers caressing her soft skin as he smiled at her. "You misunderstood, Luce," he began, planting soft kisses on each of her eyelids, "I was talking about Juvia, you weirdo."

Lucy lifted an eyebrow, shooting a confused look at him. "Juvia? Why Juvia?"

"Gray brought her up and started asking everyone what we think of her. He seems confused as hell so a bunch of us denied feelings for her. It's true, I would never date her. She's kind of crazy." Natsu ran his fingers into his hair, chuckling at his confession.

Lucy joined in with the laughter, a huge weight had been lifted off her heart. "She's okay." That was the best compliment she could think of right now. "But yeah, she's pretty crazy... for Gray."

After their laughter had died down, there was an awkward silence between them. Lucy wanted to plant more kisses on him, but the moment was gone and they both were fully aware of their situation now.

"Natsu, what am I to you?" She lifted her eyes to meet his, smiling shyly at him.

Pulling her closer to him, Natsu rested his forehead against hers, letting out a sigh. He closed his eyes and waited for a moment, letting his words sink into his mind. "My everything, Lucy."


	9. Chapter 9: Under Arrest

Natsu yanked at the cool steel around his wrists. He chuckled nervously as he stared at his brown-eyed captor. "You know, I could easily melt these handcuffs if I wanted to." He yanked another time, wincing as the cuffs dug into his tan skin.

"Your fire powers won't work against the magic I placed on them, Natsu." Lucy sneered, whip in hand as she paced back and forth. She snapped the leather whip in the air, making the fire dragon slayer jump within his constraints.

Giggling, Lucy moved closer to the bed and tilted her head to look at all his naked glory. Her eyes flicked down to his growing member, a grin splitting her beautiful face. "Ooh, did that turn you on, Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu bared his teeth, his eyes lighting up like a bonfire. "I love it when you say my full name, babe." He licked his lips slowly, his gaze never leaving Lucy. "I think I've been punished enough, Officer. Time to… release me."

Lucy climbed on top of the bed, straddling her naked man. She lifted her skirt, grinding her heated core against the aching of his need. "Confess your crimes and maybe…" She tilted her head back and gasped, rolling her hips to relieve her own tension. "Maybe I'll let you get off with a warning."

Lifting his head up, Natsu motioned Lucy to lean in. Their lips grazed, and he whispered, "I'm guilty, Officer. Guilty of falling in love with you."

They crashed into a kiss, and Lucy sighed into his mouth. She let his tongue part her lips, sliding inside with ease. She ran her hands through his pink spiky hair, pulling on the strands hard as they deepened the kiss.

"I love you, too, Natsu Dragneel." Taking his long baton in her hand, Lucy inserted it inside her. "Now fuck me until we both get arrested for disturbing the peace, Natsu."


End file.
